


who knows where the road will lead us

by shesthemuscle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Everyone Returns, M/M, Memory Restoration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Merlin and Elyan enjoy the life they've built together many centuries after Camelot, never expecting their past would come back to them.





	who knows where the road will lead us

Live music electrifies the room and people can’t help but respond to it; whether it’s loud dance music or the soothing sounds of classical music. Right now, right here…the sounds of the piano and the singer’s voice melt together to create a wondrous treat for the ears.

 

Merlin finds himself getting lost in the music once again.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to find his way alone.

 

A pair of lips brush against his cheek causing him to smile then open his eyes and look at the person who kissed him.

 

“There you are; thought you wandered off again,” comments Elyan with a grin on his face.

 

Merlin laughs.

 

“Even if I did, I always come back to you,” he replies.

 

Leaning back against the booth, Elyan drapes his arm the back, above Merlin’s shoulder. It’s nights like these, he’s glad he remembered the past and found his way to Merlin. His boyfriend makes life worth living.

 

Every so often, Elyan’s fingers would brush against Merlin’s shoulders and he’d smile brighter because he loves the subtle and unconscious displays of affection. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine being in love with Elyan and dating him but that goes to show, one could never plan for the future. If they could, well things might have turned out differently long ago. As it was, he’s enjoyed the chance and he could only hope that Gwen would approve.

 

Merlin pushes the thoughts of their old friends away; it would only serve to bring down the mood and that’s not the plan for tonight.

 

The waiter brings them their drinks and Merlin smiles in thanks.

 

How anyone could be as in love with someone as he is with Elyan? It’s a good thing Elyan pushed through all of his defenses by being equally as stubborn because these last couple centuries would have been a tragic mess without him.

 

“What are you thinking about, Mer?” asks Elyan.

 

“You.”

 

Elyan chuckles then kisses his cheek.

 

Conversation dies off as they focus on the music and enjoying the moment.

 

“You know, I can’t help thinking that Gwen would love this kind of music. Maybe, she’d even play the piano, she’d probably be really good at it,” comments Elyan softly.

 

Merlin struggles to hear him but still picks up something in his voice; maybe it’s longing or nostalgia or sadness because Elyan and Gwen had been close when they were alive back in Camelot and it’s killing Elyan to not have her with him now. The only family that really mattered, really matters to him.

 

If Merlin could switch places with Gwen so she’d be here in Elyan’s life, he would in a heartbeat even though it would break his heart. Elyan could easily find someone else to love but you can’t replace a sister, replace the bond that existed between them.

 

“She would and Arthur would just stare dopily at her while she played. It would be ridiculous, honestly,” says Merlin equally as softly.

 

The snort he gets in response makes him grin.

 

“It’s okay to think about them, to miss them. They were a big part of our lives and we don’t have to push away the memories,” states Elyan.

 

Merlin sighs.

 

“When you’re right, you’re right.”

 

Standing up, Elyan holds out a hand to Merlin.

 

“Come on, let’s go dance.”

 

Taking his hand, Merlin smiles and lets him lead him out to the space in front of the floor where other couples and friends were dancing.

 

Merlin wraps his around Elyan’s neck and smiles when he feels his boyfriend’s arms around his waist; being this close to Elyan makes him feel safe, feel like he’s home and that’s all he’s ever wanted.

 

The music washes over them.

 

Merlin can’t help but sing along softly to Elyan.

 

_“Two drifters, off to see the world…There's such a lot of world to see…”_

 

As much as they could stay in that moment, good things come to an end but it wouldn’t be the last time they hit up that bar.

 

Walking along the street, Merlin interlaces his fingers with Elyan’s then leans his head on his shoulder.

 

“This was a wonderful idea, thank you love,” he says.

 

“I’m happy to hear you enjoyed yourself,” replies Elyan.

 

Their lives may be different than back in Camelot but neither man could say they’re not happy at that moment. Even though, the presence of their loved ones would make their lives better and more enjoyable, they’ve learned to accept their absence and embrace life as it is.

 

Wind blows against them causing them to shiver and press closer together.

 

“Why did we decide to walk tonight, instead of driving again?” asks Merlin.

 

“The meteorologist said the weather tonight would be nice and we’d have nothing to worry about and the bar’s in walking distance of our apartment,” answers Elyan.

 

The wind picks up and Merlin’s magic picks up on something but he doesn’t say anything because it happens from time to time and there hasn’t been any indication that anything was coming there so he thinks nothing of it.

 

“Are you okay, Merlin?”

 

“Yeah, my magic is acting up but nothing truly out of the normal.”

 

Elyan frowns.

 

He trusts Merlin and knows his boyfriend wouldn’t keep any suspicions of danger from him but there’s a strange tickle at the back of his mind, like a memory that’s just out of reach but he should know it.

 

“Well, nothing we can do about it tonight. So, let’s go home and have a nice warm drink before we go to bed. Tomorrow is another day and we’ll figure it out,” Elyan states.

 

Merlin squeezes his hand tightly.

 

“Tomorrow and together, sounds like a plan to me.”

 

They arrive at their building and Elyan opens the door for Merlin before pausing and looking backwards over his shoulder then heads inside.

 

It feels like there are eyes on them, somewhere neither man could spot and neither knew what to make of the shivers that ran down their spines.

 

Something’s coming their way but they don’t know what it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics Merlin sings comes from the song "Moon River"


End file.
